Chance Meetings
by I Double Dare You
Summary: Eomer is taken captive by a reluctant Faramir who wants to help him but his own life will be in danger if he does. A story of how these two warriors come to trust and help each other and how they eventually find friendship and, dare I say it, love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the settings, characters, events (excluding the events that explore certain relationships between characters that Tolkien didn't include in his book, but sooo should have *j/k* Tolkien is a genius. All hail him or be impaled on a sword....a metal one, you perverts XD Anyways...) Yes I hardly own anything so don't sue me. I earn nothing from this except a couple of comments and maybe a flame or two. I love both. Flames to warm the room where the characters from LOTR have man sex, and comments to make my day.

Title: I Will Return

Summary: Eomer is taken captive by a reluctant Faramir who wants to help him but his own life will be in danger if he does. A story of how these two warriors come to trust and help each other and how they eventually find friendship and, dare I say it (I do, I do XD), love.

Rating: NC17, M, R.....errrr, it has a fun little smut scene at the end (actually it's not very little at all and if you want to just read that, then skip to almost the end, but it's a lot better if you've read the whole story).

Warnings: Man sex.......WITH EACH OTHER! XD Ummm, I also suck at writing LOTR fanfiction because I can't get the style right. There is also stuff in this story that will probably have Tolkien's ghost trying to claw my eyes out while I sleep, and it is a loooong story.

Author's notes: This was only supposed to be a couple of thousand words but I got a little bit excited and went overboard. I wanted Eo and Fary (the nicknames are a violation, I know, I know, but they're not in the story so stop threatening to send unidentified species feces to me) to develop a real friendship, trust and relationship before they realise that they're into each other and have crazy man sex on a table. Actually, they don't do it on a table but I can make them if you want: they're surprisingly willing characters. I also used the looks of the characters in the movie. So Faramir has rust coloured hair and blue eyes, and etc.

Anyway, continue on for the little (sarcasm) fic.

The forest of Ithilien surrounded Eomer and his faithful horse, Firefoot, as the noble beast trotted along the thin, winding path. Eomer swayed in the saddle, struggling to stay upright as his senses were clouded by pain and weariness. He barely took in his surroundings, too focused was he on the stinging on his back, the sharp pain in his chest and worry about the immediate future.

Eomer of the House of Eorl, former Third Marshal of Rohan and King Theoden's sister-son, was banished from Rohan by Grima Wormtongue, the King's advisor. The Worm had tried to lay hand on his sister Eowyn, but Eomer had stopped him, slamming him into the wall and threatening him with death. For this, he had been dealt fifteen stripes of a whip, a beating by the guards and banished from Rohan with nothing but simple clothes and his horse. Eomer knew it was all Grima's doing and that the worm had long been in Saruman's service and had corrupted the King's mind, but King Theodred was too far gone to the spell and there was no reaching him.

Now, as an outcast, Eomer had traveled many leagues, trying to reach a party of Rohan's finest warriors who had traveled into Gondor on urgent business. He knew there were many men there who would remain faithful to him and Rohan, so he desired to ask for their help and bring the King back from darkness. He was weary though. The whip wounds on his back had stuck to his tunic and he suspected he had a broken rib. Every time he moved he winced in pain and his head was starting to spin, making him lose his balance.

Suddenly a voice, seemingly out of nowhere, called "Halt. State your name, loyalty and purpose".

Eomer reined Firefoot in, coming to a stop before he was aware of a man standing half concealed by a tree to his right. The man had an arrow on the string of his bow and was aiming it at Eomer, though he appeared not willing to shoot just yet.

"Eomer of the House of Eorl, sister-son of King Theodred. My loyalty remains with Rohan and my purpose is to meet with a group of her soldiers who passed by here not long ago".

The man came further out from behind the tree and dropped his arms to his side, but Eomer still could not see his face because it was hidden by the hood of a cloak. Through the dizziness, Eomer saw the man make a signal with his hand and out of the forest stepped roughly twenty men, all with arrows trained on Eomer.

"My apologies, Lord Eomer, but I am not permitted to let anyone pass our borders without speaking to Denethor, steward of Gondor first. These are dark days; anyone suspicious must be brought before him" the man said, almost apologetically. As he spoke, recognition dawned on Eomer's face. He knew that polite, gentle voice.

"What news from Rohan, Lord Eomer? What could send the King's kin across borders, unprotected and clad in simple cloth to search for his men? Is there more bad news that we have not yet heard?"

The man whoever he was, was obviously quick and his mind was sharp. And yet, Eomer could still not think where he knew that voice from. He had to give an answer though, and he thought that it would be best to give the truth.

"I am afraid that the King no longer thinks of me as his kin. I have been banished from Rohan" Eomer said bluntly.

The bowmen said nothing but the silence grew tense, as if they were troubled by his answer.

The man who was speaking to him, swept back his hood and spoke, "That is grave news indeed, Lord Eomer".

Startlingly bright, blue eyes gazed curiously at him, set in a gentle but commanding face. Untidy, rust coloured hair fell to his shoulders and Faramir, youngest son of Denethor the steward of Gondor, stepped towards Eomer.

Eomer vaguely remembered the steward's youngest son from the various meetings that Rohan leaders had had with Gondor's. Faramir had been fairly quiet and hadn't talked much, and had simply watched the arguments and discussions carefully with a sharp eye. It was obvious that he was quite intelligent, well spoken, loyal and polite. Eomer had hardly ever spoken to him, but he had always admired his self control; if Gondor's rulers had spoken to him the way some of the leader's of Rohan had spoken to Faramir, Eomer certainly would have lost his temper. But Faramir just sat there, eyebrows furrowed in thought as he watched Rohan's representors rant and rave.

"Lord Faramir?" Eomer wondered in surprise. He hadn't expected Faramir to be a ranger in the woods of Ithilien. It was a strange position for the son of Gondor's steward to be given.

Faramir nodded in acknowledgment and gave him a grim smile but did not reply. Instead, he made another signal to his men and four stepped forward, towards Eomer.

"I apologize for this, my Lord, but we must assume that the king of Rohan has banished you for a just reason. I have been ordered to slay anyone who does not have the leave of Denethor, steward of Gondor", Faramir explained, lowering his eyes slightly, "But once, Rohan and Gondor shared an alliance and there has already been too much needless killing and I will not kill without need". The men walked quickly towards Eomer and he realised that they were about to arrest him. Already infuriated by being banished from his own home by a spying worm for no good reason, and irritated by the pain on his back and in his chest, Eomer did not plan to 'come quietly'. Firefoot, sensing his master's sudden anger and tension, snorted and pawed the ground uncertainly, trying to decide whether to await further instruction or to charge the men who were making his human friend so angry. The hooded and cloaked men saw Eomer's glare and tensed posture and they slowed, wondering how to approach this tall, strong man and his loyal horse. Faramir saw the men falter and looked up to see Eomer's infuriated, wild expression.

He quickly tried to calm him lest his men be injured.

"Please do not resist, my Lord Eomer. We do not wish to harm you, we are simply respecting the laws of our country".

Rather than being calmed, Eomer's rage built.

He was in quite a lot of pain, suffering from lack of food and water and was slightly delirious from it. He was not thinking rationally or clearly, so when Faramir spoke, all Eomer heard were threats, and looking around wildly at the hooded men, what he saw were enemies and Wormtongue's spies.

"Who are you all? Spies of the traitorous Wormtongue? Have you come here to take me back to his lair for more torture? You won't take me alive!", Eomer snarled at the approaching men.

The rangers hesitated and looked back to Faramir for further instructions, but he was just as confused as they were. He watched Eomer stare around wildly at the rangers like a cornered animal, making one last stand before being killed, and he understood that Eomer was not well. He was seeing his enemies everywhere and had obviously gone through something horrible recently. Faramir stepped forward to try and reason with the blonde warrior but, sensing movement, Eomer turned his gaze on him. Gathering Firefoot's reins in one hand, Eomer pulled and Firefoot stepped back.

Wary of the horse's hooves, Faramir stopped and raised his hands, palms outward, to calm the horse and to show Eomer that he was no threat.

Eomer saw Faramir approach him and he went insane.

He felt trapped, as if he didn't get past these cloaked men they would kill him. Intending to fight to the death, Eomer felt his temperature rising as his rage reached its peak, but he couldn't see straight anymore. Three days without food or water and no treatment for his wounds had made Eomer weak. His anger had pushed his body past what it could handle in its current state and it was starting to fail him.

The green of the forest started to blend and blur and Eomer felt himself starting to sway. He fought to stay conscious, pausing to try and swim through the gathering darkness but it was taking over. He felt the saddle slipping from under him as the world slipped into darkness and he knew no more.

TBC.......


	2. Chapter 2

2

Faramir saw Eomer's eyes cloud over and start to sway in the saddle, and knowing that Eomer was no longer dangerous, rushed forward. Two of the rangers, also seeing Eomer slipping out of the saddle, hurried to help Faramir catch him.

Faramir caught the large blonde soldier with a small grunt and his men helped him lower the injured man to the forest floor. Firefoot, sensing that his human companion was vulnerable, neighed loudly and, stomping his feet, moved forward. Seeing the enormous, powerful animal moving forwards, one of the ranger's quickly stepped towards it and murmured words of comfort, trying to calm the horse. The loyal animal was still agitated and trying to bite and kick whoever it could reach. Out of the corner of his eye, Faramir saw five of his men doing their best to control the raging beast but, knowing that the rangers were quite adept at calming animals, he turned his attention back to the man lying unconscious on the forest floor in front of him.

"Anborn, send word to base that we have a captive. He is unwell and requires healing before he can be taken to the white city", he told the man to his left named Anborn in a low voice. Anborn nodded and responded with a quiet, "Yes, Captain", before bowing and rushing into the thick green forest to carry out the command.

Faramir looked down at Eomer and frowned.

When he had first seen the man riding the proud horse down the thin, snaking path, he had recognised him. Faramir had seen him many times during meetings and had admired his passion, loyalty and sense of honour. Faramir had always been a good judge of character and he could tell that this man would make a terrific leader one day; he would always do what was right by his people and country and was brave beyond imagination. So it came as a shock to Faramir to find that this loyal man had been banished from his country. He wondered what could have caused Rohan's king to banish his own kin who had always been loyal and faithful to him and their country.

Faramir's sharp, observant eyes roved over the still body.

Eomer's golden hair was slightly matted with congealed blood and his face was whiter than usual, his face flickering as if even in his subconscious he was troubled. Eomer's clothes looked like that a peasant would wear and there were a couple of stains of what certainly looked like blood. Seeing that Eomer's lips were dry and cracked, Faramir knew that he had not had water for some time and the blood indicated that Eomer was somehow wounded.

"Captain, what is your command?" a deep voice to Faramir's right asked.

Faramir turned to see Mablung looking out from beneath his hood at him.

"We cut the mission short. We must take this man back to the base and see that he heals", Faramir replied, turning back to the unconscious Eomer.

"Captain, your father will not be pleased with this", Mablung replied in a low voice.

"We have no choice. This man will need to be accompanied by some of our men and we cannot spare any. If we arrive at out destination with so few men, the mission would fail: we all go back to base".

In his mind, Faramir also added, 'Sending twenty rangers to defend a city is a suicide mission anyway. My father knows this and yet he commands it anyway'.

Faramir was interrupted from his grim thoughts by a groan from Eomer.

He saw the eyes flutter open and look around at his surroundings but they were still clouded and Faramir knew he wasn't really seeing anything.

"My Lord Eomer, are you alright?" Faramir asked, concerned.

Eomer didn't answer. The world was still spinning out of control and all he saw were two bright blue eyes gazing at him in a blur of skin colour and green.

Seeing the dry, cracked lips of the horseman, Faramir slid his hand underneath his head and lifted it. He took his water skin out of his pocket and lifted it to Eomer's mouth, saying softly, "Drink, my Lord".

Eomer obeyed, opening his mouth and gulping down as much water as he could. The rage and delusions seemed to have disappeared and he suddenly felt very weak and tired.

Faramir put the water skin back into his pocket and tried to help Eomer to sit up but a loud painful gasp from the warrior made him pause.

"Where are you hurt?"

"It is nothing, I've suffered worse", Eomer replied curtly, unwilling to trust these men that were intending to take him captive.

"I'm trying to help; I mean you no harm".

Eomer glared at Faramir.

"Is that why you're trying to arrest me?"

"I have no choice: these are the laws made by the steward of Gondor and they are the laws of my country. Please tell me where you're hurt so I can help you", Faramir replied evenly, but his eyes flickered with some unknown emotion.

Eomer had never thought Faramir would be cruel, in fact, he had always thought he would be gracious and kind. If he were to trust anyone, Eomer thought, Faramir would be that person. But soldier caution was something not so easily tossed aside, and he did not want to reveal his injuries to these strangers and make himself more vulnerable.

"I just need rest", Eomer replied quietly, not meeting Faramir's eyes.

He saw the frown crease Faramir's brow before he heard him say firmly in a commanding voice, "You are injured. It is dangerous here and you will come back to the camp with us and heal before going to the white city".

Faramir stood up and two of his men helped Eomer to stand.

"It is too dangerous to linger here for long. The woods of Ithilien are no longer the safe haven they once were, though we protect them as best we can. We must move quickly", Faramir told Eomer hurriedly, "Can you ride your horse to the camp with us alongside you?"

Eomer looked around at the large group of men watching him curiously and, noting the weapons they carried, nodded. He was in no shape to fight anyone, let alone a group of armed, skillful rangers; he would just have to go along with them for now.

Faramir nodded back in acknowledgment of Eomer's reply and turned to his men.

"Mablung, take some men and deliver the supplies to the camp on the other side of the river, and tell them I will send for more men for the siege of Osgiliath. We had too few when we began this trip and now we must spare some. We will return as soon as we can with more men".

The man called Mablung nodded with a reply of "Yes, Captain", and gathering most of the men, ventured back into the thick of the forest.

Faramir turned back to Eomer who was silently watching his horse battle five rangers.

"He is loyal", Faramir commented quietly.

"Yes. He was also trained to be killed rather than be taken captive", Eomer replied.

Wondering if that was a hint, Faramir stepped forward.

"Will you call him back before he kills them?"

Smiling grimly, Eomer nodded and whistled, sharp and clear.

Knowing the caller, Firefoot stopped trying to kick a man to his left, and snorting happily, trotted up to Eomer. Two men helped him onto his horse as he was still in a lot of pain, and one tied a thick piece of material over his eyes.

"I am sorry but no one must find the path to our camp. All visitors must be blindfolded", Faramir explained, moving to assemble the few men that were left.

Eomer did not reply and Faramir turned and led them into the thick of the trees of Ithilien.

For the rest of the day, Eomer drifted in and out of consciousness. He sat slumped forward in Firefoot's saddle as the faithful horse reluctantly allowed a ranger to lead it. He could feel that the wounds on his back had reopened and the blood that was trickling down his back was irritating. Eomer could not see anything but the dark inside of the blindfold and by the end of the day he was yearning for some sunlight.

The group arrived at the base just before sundown and Eomer's blindfold was finally taken off once they were well inside the camp.

Looking around, Eomer saw he was in some kind of enormous cave with tunnels leading in every direction and green cloak clad men dashed in and out of them. The cave was bustling with activity and for a second, Eomer thought he had been left unwatched and unattended but his hopes were dashed when a strong hand clapped his shoulder.

"This way, m'Lord", a gruff voice said.

Eomer looked behind him to see three men waiting to escort him somewhere, probably a dungeon. Seeing that there was no way to escape with so many people around, Eomer obliged and allowed the men to lead him away. He was taken down one of the winding corridors to a door with a bolt. Opening the door and leading him inside, one of the men said kindly, "There will be a healer along soon to see to your injuries".

A little surprised by the kindness with which the man spoke, Eomer replied quietly, "Thank you".

The man bowed and stepped out of the room, leaving Eomer to look around.

The place certainly didn't look like a dungeon. There was a simple but comfortable looking bed in the corner, a heap of spare blankets on the end of the bed, and even a small writing desk next to it. Not knowing what to do with himself and not wanting to move in case the pain in his chest flared up again, Eomer stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. A small amount of time passed and a different man entered the room. He introduced himself as a healer and asked Eomer about his injuries. The man looked trustworthy enough and Eomer, thinking that it would do no good to lie about his injuries anymore, told the man about the punishment he had received.

The healer tended to his wounds gently and with sympathy and care but he did not ask what Eomer had done to receive the brutal punishment he had been dealt, although he did ask a lot of details about other matters such as how long ago did he recieve the injuries, had he had have any food or water, etc. Finally, after a short amount of time, Eomer's chest was bound tightly with soft cloth and his back had been washed, coated with salve and bandaged. It turned out that he had three cracked ribs and the lashes on his back were deeper than was custom for an ordinary whipping. Considering that Grima's sadistic men were the ones who had administered his punishment, Eomer wasn't at all surprised but he did feel anger starting to fill his chest again.

The healer left with a warning not to move from his position on his stomach on the bed, without help, or the wounds might reopen again, and he parted with a promise of food and water to be brought soon. The healer kept his promise and a large bowl of steaming soup, two slices of bread and a jug of water were brought to Eomer's room by a different man. The man helped Eomer to sit up so he wouldn't hurt his back or chest more and so he could eat. Eomer ate the food with gusto and was surprised and pleased to find that it was good and wholesome: he had expected a prisoner to be given something less than good.

It felt as if two hours had passed since Eomer had first entered the room when the door opened for a third time. The same man who had brought the food entered and took away the empty bowl but another person entered after he left.

Faramir came into the room and gave a surprised Eomer a small smile.

"I hope you are being treated well", Faramir said.

Eomer wanted to thank the man and his followers for being so kind to him when he was nothing more than a captive, but he couldn't find the words to say it so he simply nodded dumbly.

Faramir smiled grimly and continued, "The healer told me of your injuries", he stepped forward and gestured at Eomer's back, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Eomer did not answer and glared at the man before him, wondering why he would want to see his injuries but Faramir, sensing his suspicion, said quickly, "I just need to see the extent of your injuries to assess what to do".

Relenting, Eomer nodded and turned so Faramir could see his back clearly.

Faramir approached him calmly and started undoing the bandages.

Eomer was confused to find himself soothed by Faramir's talented, gentle touch: this man was supposed to be his captor, he was supposed to hate him.

"I'm sorry if this hurts but the salve needs to be reapplied again anyway", Faramir said from behind him.

He felt Faramir's warm hands falter as the bandages fell away and he saw the gashes in Eomer's flesh.

Faramir's eyes widened in shock as he saw what had been done to Eomer. Fifteen crisscrossing deep gashes in Eomer's back, much deeper than was procedure when punishing a prisoner.

"What have you done to deserve this?" Faramir muttered, both to himself and to Eomer.

"I was accused of treason when I protected my sister from the evil worm who has poisoned my Uncle's mind", Eomer snarled, feeling that he could hate no one else more in the world than Grima.

"But you could not have been punished without the King's signature", Faramir puzzled, frowning at the wounds on the back in front of him.

"It was given", Eomer replied shortly.

"But surely your Uncle would have realised -", Faramir began but was cut off by Eomer.

"My Uncle's mind has been poisoned by Grima Wormtongue, spy of Sauroman and servant of evil. The King of Rohan no longer knows friend from foe".

Faramir did not reply immediately as he was trying to process this troubling information. He had known for some time now that all was not well in Rohan: orcs were running freely across the lands, killing and leaving ruin wherever they went, and there was whispered talk that the king was ill.

"Lord Eomer, when I first met you in the forest, you claimed to be looking for your fellow horsemen. Where do their loyalties lie?" Faramir asked, wondering if some of the warriors of Rohan were also spies of Sauroman and whether this could pose a threat for Gondor.

"With Rohan, her people, and her King. These are good, honest men; they will not fall so easily under the white wizard", Eomer replied immediately, "I must find them immediately and tell them of the King's condition and lead them back to Rohan to rid the fields of orcs and filth". He continued determinedly, pausing only to draw breath, "That is why I need to be released. I intend Gondor no harm and believe there may be hope yet for the alliance Rohan and Gondor used to have, I just need to help my people".

Faramir didn't reply immediately.

He wanted to help this man, he truly did. There was something about Eomer that he liked. Suddenly, he wanted this near stranger's approval of what he did, he wanted Eomer to be impressed and most of all, he didn't want to disappoint him, but he knew that releasing a prisoner would be breaking Gondor's laws, steward's son though he may be and he had already broken laws by not slaying Eomer on sight and by bringing him to Henneth Annun.

"I'm sorry I cannot help you, my Lord. I wish I could, but letting you go would mean my life", Faramir explained sadly.

"I will tell no one of it", Eomer said quickly, "I simply need to ensure my people's safety. Surely the steward of Gondor would understand this and spare your life".

"Not all is well in the steward's mind either", Faramir replied miserably, standing up to pace the room slowly, "He sees enemies everywhere he looks and around every corner is a spy. You are too suspicious and he is too paranoid. Though I would plead your case, he would not listen to me; my word doesn't count for much in his eyes. You have made the wrong ally if you wish to be freed, my Lord Eomer".

Eomer's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Ally? Then you believe me?"

Faramir nodded, thinking carefully.

"Of my few talents, judging a person's character is one of my best and I have yet to be proved wrong about someone". He turned around to face the warrior who was watching him carefully.

"I can see it in your eyes that you only want what is best for your people and that you mean no harm, except to the servants of the enemy. I can see that you are a good person", he finished quietly and smiled slightly.

There was a long pause with neither man knowing what to say and Faramir cast around for something to break the thick silence.

Picking up the salve which was on the bedside table, he approached Eomer again.

"This needs to be reapplied so your wounds heal faster", he explained quietly, sitting on the bed behind

Eomer who said nothing.

The salve had felt nice and it had eased the stinging pain, but he didn't want Faramir to be the one to apply it. Eomer had started to notice that he liked Faramir quite a lot. He was a good person, quite likable and, although mature, he had a sort of childlike kindness about him that no amount of pain, war or battle could erase. And he also noticed that Faramir's presence soothed him, made him feel better, less tense, which was something that had never happened before. It was very unnerving: this man was still supposed to be his captor, not a friend, and to have Faramir touching him, gently tending to his wounds... Eomer didn't want to think about how that would make him feel and he definitely didn't want to think about how Faramir himself made him feel: that was too confusing and troubling.

Faramir, unaware of Eomer's reluctance and internal struggle, opened the jar of salve and scooped out some of the slimy, green, spicy-herb-smelling jelly. This was a special mixture that the rangers made themselves when they were injured out in the wild. It was very strong, worked fast and the smell of it cleared the airways. If Eomer used it often enough, the gashes on his back would heal in a week.

Faramir gently spread some of the salve onto Eomer's back and winced as he heard his small intake of breath that he took to be born of pain. He smoothed the salve over the wounds very gently, knowing that Eomer would still be in quite a lot of pain, and rubbed it in slightly. The skin was burning beneath his fingertips and Faramir wondered worriedly if Eomer had a fever from an infection. But besides the lashes on his back being brutal and uncommonly deep, it did not seem that there was anything wrong. Just to be safe though, he decided to look for other signs of illness after he was done tending to Eomer's back. Besides, he was a little bit distracted just then.

Seeing Eomer without a clothing on his upper body for the first time, Faramir noted that he had a fine swordsman's body. He was tall, well muscled, had the large torso of someone who wielded a heavy sword for long periods of time, and the brownness of his skin showed that he often trained with his shirt off. Faramir had never openly admired a man's body before but he remembered in his youth he had secretly thought to himself that the male body was quite beautiful and desirable, but he had of course, quashed those thoughts a long time ago. Putting the salve on Eomer's muscled back had brought back those thoughts and memories though, and Faramir felt very hot all of a sudden and he knew his face was going red. Deciding that he should definitely stop touching Eomer before something bad happened, Faramir removed his hands from Eomer's body and wiped his hands on a cloth on the table. He bound Eomer's torso again but tried to come into contact with him as little as possible in case the touch should bring more unwanted feelings.

Meanwhile, Eomer was sitting as still as he could, trying not to make a sound even though he certainly wanted to moan loudly. Faramir's hands were so gentle and soothing on his back, the cool salve easing the stinging pain and Eomer wanted to lean into the touch, for Faramir to keep touching him and never stop. Such thoughts and feelings were dangerous though, so Eomer tried not to think about it and distracted himself by going through battle techniques in his mind. It worked for the most part, and Eomer was relieved that when Faramir stopped touching him, he had not embarrassed himself.

Faramir got off the bed and faced Eomer.

"Just checking your temperature", he murmured softly in explanation as he placed his palm on Eomer's forehead. The horse lord's skin was very warm although it was a chilly night, and Faramir frowned, hoping that Eomer didn't have a fever.

"Do you feel cold?" he asked Eomer quietly.

Eomer shook his head in reply and Faramir placed his hand just below his neck.

The room was quite hot all of a sudden and Eomer could feel himself heating up from the contact, and wondered if Faramir could feel it. Fortunately for him, all Faramir could feel was his own face heating up, though he did note that Eomer was still too warm.

"I don't think you have an infection but you seem to have a temperature. The healer will be back tomorrow morning to check on you but I think you will be fine for tonight", Faramir concluded, dropping his hand to his side awkwardly, and stepping back from Eomer.

Eomer nodded but didn't say anything and, seeing no viable reason to remain there, Faramir turned to walk out of the room. Though he couldn't leave without saying one last thing.

"Oh, and my Lord?" he turned his head back to look back at Eomer who was watching him curiously, "I really am sorry that I cannot help you more. I wish I could but I cannot".

Eomer nodded again and once more said nothing.

Faramir left, feeling that he had disappointed the one person who he didn't want to disappoint and he vowed to help this man in any way he could, although he could not break his country's rules and wanted to avoid angering his father.

Eomer watched Faramir leave with a sinking feeling in his stomach. His thoughts were confused and muddled, with him wanting to like Faramir but he also felt that he had to hate him for keeping him there, and it all added up to him not knowing what to think at all. Eomer lay down on his stomach on the soft bed and with his head still buzzing with thoughts of Faramir, he let sleep take over.

TBC........

I tried to write in the same kind of way that Tolkien does, but it (obviously) failed, as I knew it would. It's so annoying! I want the characters to say something but I have to go the roundabout way to get them to say it like they did in those times. pulls hair out Frustrating beyond belief, but Eomer/Faramir is so much fun to write! Let me know how I'm going so far. I crave feedback! XD


	3. Chapter 3

3

Faramir was gone for four days.

During that time, Eomer was healing well and also thinking about was he was going to do. He knew that he would have to be accompanied back to the White City of Gondor soon, and he needed to figure out an escape plan before then.

It had been a very lonely four days. The men that came into his room to give him food or to change his bandages were friendly and talked freely to him, but they came in too seldom and Eomer found himself bored beyond imagination. So it came as no surprise to him that when he was offered to go outside and visit Firefoot, he took it quite gladly.

It was wonderful outside.

Eomer had never noticed how green the leaves of a simple tree could be, how bright and warm sunlight was, or even how good the smell of rich, damp soil was. He was almost in a daze as two friendly rangers led him over to the stables where Firefoot was being kept.

The great horse was overjoyed to see him, snorting happily and poking at his clothing to see if he had any carrots for him. Eomer smiled the first real smile he had in a long time and murmured softly to his old friend, "I see you've missed me. Have they been treating you well?"

"As well as we can", replied an amused voice from behind him.

Eomer turned quickly to see Faramir leaning casually against the doorway, watching him with a smile. He felt his heart lift at the sight of him, even though he wasn't too sure why. Eomer noted that the captain was streaked with mud, leaves and twigs were tangled in his wavy hair, and he looked very tired and weary. Faramir continued to smile and walked slowly into the stable, at the same time absently signaling the two rangers who were guarding Eomer to go. Once they'd left, Eomer turned back to Firefoot, trying to calm his quickly beating heart.

"He wouldn't eat for the first few days and he kept trying to kick my men. He's very loyal to you", Faramir stated quietly, absently gazing up at the majestic warhorse who was watching him closely.

"He must be loyal; we are companions of war", Eomer replied, scratching Firefoot's nose nervously.

Faramir nodded in agreement and leaned his elbows against the gate which was keeping the horse in. It was silent for a few moments before Firefoot, surprising Eomer and Faramir, after what looked like some serious thought, reached down to sniff a lock of Faramir's rust-coloured hair before trying to nibble at it.

Eomer raised his eyebrows in surprise: Firefoot hardly ever showed a liking of anyone, especially not people who he saw as a threat.

Faramir smiled, pulling away so his hair wasn't chewed, and scratched the horses nose just as Eomer had been doing moments before.

"He's a nice old fellow when he's not trying to kick you", he reflected, "Or maybe he just smells the apple in my pocket".

With a cheerful grin, Faramir fished into the leather pouch that hung by his waist and brought out a large, red apple. He handed it to Firefoot who took it gladly.

Eomer watched his faithful horse munch on the apple with a look of wonder on his face.

"I think he likes you", he murmured, both to himself and Faramir.

Faramir glanced at him quickly before turning away and shrugging, "If you like animals, they'll usually like you".

There was a long silence in which both men watched Firefoot search the floor for any bit of apple he might have dropped.

"You can come see him any time", Faramir stated lightly, as if this were not an uncommon thing to say. Eomer looked at him warily.

"Am I not a prisoner?"

"You are, but I think it is unjust for you to be so and I will not treat you as one, as far as my authority allows it", Faramir said seriously, not looking at Eomer.

Eomer did not answer although he wanted to, but he felt that demanding to know why then Faramir was keeping him there would be unfair: he knew the consequences Faramir would face if he let him free and he did not truly want Faramir to risk his life for him.

There was a short silence which was broken by Faramir standing up straight and stretching, stating, "Come, it is almost supper time and I need a good, hearty meal and a bath".

Faramir turned to walk out of the stable and Eomer caught a small whiff of his smell. He smelled like leather, horse, sweat and mud. Eomer smiled. It was a very familiar smell to him as it was how he himself smelled most of the time. It was a smell he had come to associate with Rohan's fields and horse rides across the rolling plains and it had become a homely, calming smell to him. But he decided that one little joke about it would not hurt and it would be fun seeing Faramir's reaction.

"I couldn't agree more", he muttered under his breath but still loud enough so Faramir would hear.

Faramir stopped and turned around. He looked surprised at the joke but he smiled and replied with a laugh, "Don't tell me you could spend four days in the wild and not smell the same, if not worse. Besides, I've heard that the Riders of Rohan's secret weapon is not in their sword skill but their stench".

Eomer raised his eyebrows in mock offense and replied, "Well I've heard that Gondorian rangers find trouble staying hidden because of their terrible smell".

This light, friendly bickering continued all the way back to the cave, and when Eomer stepped through the entrance, he no longer felt like a prisoner but a friend, a welcome guest. But as he saw the men bustling about for dinner and Faramir making his way to the long table where all the men took supper, the feelings of loneliness and hopelessness returned. Two rangers appeared at his side to escort him back to his room and the light happiness that had lifted his heart when talking to Faramir slowly diminished. He turned and made his way back to where he knew his rooms to be, flanked by the two men, but just as he entered the long hallway leading to his room, a sharp movement just behind him and to his right caught his eye and he stopped and looked back.

Faramir was standing there looking uncertain and uncomfortable. He had one foot forward as if he were going to approach Eomer and then had thought better of it, and his eyes were sad, confused and Eomer reckoned he saw a little longing there too. He stared at Eomer and his expression told him that he wanted to say something but seconds passed and he remained silent. Finally, Faramir's eyes clouded over and he averted his gaze, the spell broken.

"Have a good night, my Lord".

Eomer nodded silently in recognition of the polite dismissal and turned back to the hallway. If he had lingered for a moment longer, he would have seen Faramir glance back up quickly as if he had had a second thought and a sudden burst of certainty, but Eomer had turned too soon and the moment was lost. Both headed their own way, confused and disappointed, and they didn't see each other again that night.

TBC......

This was a really short one. Sorry! The next one will definitely be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

4

In the four days that followed, Faramir visited Eomer often, bringing him books and news from the outside. Eomer came to look forward to his visits and it became the highlight of his day, much to his shame. The two usually talked easily and both often found that when talking with one another, the blanket of darkness that seemed to be constantly suffocating them was temporarily lifted. It was as if the outside world didn't exist: there were no orcs, no kingdoms, no missing loved ones, no powerful enemy – just Eomer, Faramir, and their growing friendship. When Faramir left, each man would remind himself that he shouldn't be so friendly with an enemy and they vowed that tomorrow would be different; tomorrow they would break whatever this was becoming, but each day passed and neither Rohirrim nor Gondorian said anything about it or changed their attitude. In fact, sometime around lunchtime on the fourth day, Faramir did something that would threaten his future with the Ithilien rangers and maybe even his life.

Eomer was sitting in his room, reading a book Faramir had brought him about elves. Faramir had expressed regret that it was probably not to Eomer's liking but Eomer was just glad to have something to keep him occupied. His limbs ached to run, to take part in sword practice but he was only allowed to walk around the cave and down to the stables. He was a man of action and disliked idleness so it came as a surprise to him to find that he did not mind sitting down to read a book on elf lore. He was just finishing reading the last line of a very long but beautiful song, when the door was flung open and an agitated ranger burst in the room.

"My Lord, you must come at once. It is of great urgency".

Seeing that the ranger looked as if it was indeed important, Eomer complied immediately, shutting the book with a snap and getting up to stride to the man's side.

"This way", was all the response he got as the man turned around and strode briskly down the corridor. Eomer followed him, fighting not to wince as a sharp jolt of pain from his ribs seared through his chest. He was led to the main room where men were dashing about in a crazed rush. Eomer could see some were equipped with weapons while others were in the process of packing or equipping themselves, and he knew that they were getting ready for battle. Eomer's heart quickened its pace as he remembered he had no weapons and no armour and if caught in a battle he had no real means of defending himself against an armed enemy. He had little time to dwell on the thought though because a ranger was ushering him towards the entrance to the cave. Outside, he was met with the smell of damp soil and the soft, soothing sound of gentle rain.

He was taken down to the stables and was told to ready his horse with some spare gear that he was given. Eomer did so, glancing around for an escape opportunity but there were other rangers in there, hurriedly tending to the horses and although they looked busy, Eomer was sure they would notice an escape attempt. He finished saddling Firefoot who could feel the tension and urgency in the air and was snorting impatiently at the prospect of a battle. As Eomer patted the horse on the side of his neck reassuringly, out of the corner of his eye he saw Faramir enter the stables. Seeing that he was walking towards him, Eomer turned to greet him. He noticed that Faramir's face was grim and his usually bright blue eyes seemed dull and clouded with worry. He was carrying a sword in a sheath and upon reaching Eomer, handed it to him.

"It is a dangerous road; you will need a weapon", Faramir explained simply, not meeting the Rohirrim's eyes.

Eomer raised his eyebrows in surprise at the blunt statement as he absently gripped the handle of sword in a firm grip. A Captain giving a captive a sword?

"And where does this dangerous road lead?" he asked quietly.

"Minas Tirith, but on the way I'm afraid we will encounter a company of orcs heading for Osgiliath," Faramir answered in an equally quiet voice but also a hurried one, "We are Osgiliath's only hope for victory: if the orcs reach the city they will be outnumbered ten to one hundred, we must slay them before they can reach it".

"So you give me a weapon to fight for your land but keep me from fighting for mine? I defend my land and my land alone, not one that keeps me captive".

Eomer's voice was sharp but quiet, the quick anger seeming to come out of nowhere. He knew the comment was low and inappropriate but he was still taken aback by being asked to put his life on the line for a land he did not owe allegiance to (and one that was keeping him captive no less), while his own land needed him.

Faramir's eyes flashed with a spark of guilt and hurt at the comment but his face remained impassive and emotionless.

"I give you a weapon to defend yourself so you may come before the Steward of Gondor and be given a trial".

Faramir's cool words and cooler voice sent a stab of guilt through Eomer. He knew that Faramir did not want to keep him captive and that he was doing all he could. He was suddenly reminded of the price that the Captain of the Ithilien Rangers would pay if he were to be freed without the Steward's consent. Eomer's freedom was not worth Faramir's life. Nothing was.

Before Eomer could express his regret or apologise for what he's said, Faramir turned curtly and stalked out of the stables leaving Eomer standing amongst the busy rangers and feeling incredibly alone.

Eomer slid off his horse with a grunt.

The rangers bustled around him, setting up camp for the night but he didn't think for a moment that he could escape.

Eomer led Firefoot to the shade of a large tree where three other horses were tied and gave him an affectionate pat before going back into the thick of the camp. A ranger showed him the tent he would be sharing with a couple of other rangers and then moved away to see to dinner, leaving Eomer to his own devices. He looked around, trying to think of an escape plan. There were many rangers and they were camping on open ground as there was nowhere with more cover for miles, so escape would prove to be difficult. He was just thinking about making a distraction of some sort when he caught a glimpse of Faramir talking sternly to one of his rangers. Eomer paused and turned to look at him.

The Captain was drawn to full height and was obviously speaking in commanding tones, attracting Eomer's full attention and looking every bit a descendant of the Numenor. His rust coloured hair glinted in the last rays of sunlight and his eyes were a sharp, clear, electrifying blue. Plush, pink lips that could speak kind, wise and dooming words were set in a commanding face, as were eyes that were both kind and stern and saw more than what others saw. His body, although clothed in the modest garb of a ranger, was clearly lean and had an underlying strength and power hidden by a gentle nature.

Faramir was as beautiful as a man could be without looking feminine.

Faramir turned from the ranger he had been speaking to and caught Eomer staring at him.

Eomer turned away quickly and felt his face flush. He should not have been staring at him in such a way – _admiring_ him. He glanced back to see what Faramir's reaction was but he was gone. There was no sign of him at all, as if he had disappeared into thin air like a puff of smoke.

All that evening, guilt weighed heavily on Eomer's mind. He knew he had insulted, even hurt, Faramir when he had rashly expressed a false wish not to fight for Gondor. He knew Faramir was doing all he could to help him and that he would probably give up his life for Eomer if Eomer requested it. It was unfair to ask so much of him but he had been caught at a weak moment and now he knew he needed to apologise. He roamed the campsite searching for the elusive Captain and was surprised that no one hindered his search: it seemed as if even the rangers thought his arrest to be unjust and they treated him like a brother-in-arms, smiling and talking to him as he passed, but he knew they would still have to pursue him if he tried to escape. He finally found Faramir on the very outskirts of the camp, sitting cross-legged in the grass and facing the bare plains of Gondor. His green and brown clothing helped him blend in and he was completely still, apparently deep in thought, so when Eomer came looking for him in the dark, he almost stepped on him. He apologised quietly for not seeing him and then paused. He did not know how to say what he knew he had to. He could just make out the whites of Faramir's eyes as the man regarded him calmly and he wished he would look away so this wouldn't be so difficult.

Sighing in defeat, Eomer sank into the grass beside Faramir, crossing his legs and staring straight ahead, over the rolling green hills of Gondor.

"Faramir," he began awkwardly, "I just wanted to – to apologise for what I said earlier: it was out of line and unfair".

He paused to let Faramir say something if he wanted to but the ranger remained silent so Eomer continued haltingly.

"I know you are doing what you can but I just – I..." his voice trailed off into silence as he considered what to say and how to explain how he felt and why he had said what he had.

"All my life, my sole purpose has been to fight, to defend my home. That has been my only purpose in my life and now I cannot fulfill that purpose; now that I am a captive...it simply overwhelmed me, that's all. Being told that I had to fight for another land while mine is in peril...I overreacted and I'm sorry".

All was silent as Eomer's voice got quieter until it stopped altogether. He waited for Faramir to say something, do something – anything, but all remained still and silent. As they sat in an uncomfortable, tense silence, the moon came out from behind a cloud, illuminating the land before them.

Tired with waiting for Faramir to respond, Eomer said softly, "I would not lose your friendship over a rash comment. Do you remain a friend?"

Finally Faramir smiled, turning to him.

"Of course I remain your friend, Eomer; your friendship means much to me. And do not apologise, for I understand your reaction: you are in a difficult place and do not know what to do or what the future holds. I know this feeling well, as it is where I am at the moment".

Relieved, Eomer smiled warmly, unthinkingly clasping Faramir firmly on the shoulder in a common gesture of friendship. A pleasant tingle ran up his arm from where his hand could feel Faramir's clothed but warm skin beneath his fingertips. Awkwardly, he let his arm fall back to his side and they sat in companionable silence for a few moments until Faramir interrupted it.

"I am told that the orc party that we seek to slay are many in number. I do not know if we will be victorious and I worry for my rangers. I would not fail them but I fear I may not be able to help it".

The comment seemed offhanded but Eomer could hear the underlying worry in the quiet voice. Looking to comfort his friend, Eomer replied with a small smile and a sure voice, "Do not fear, my friend. I know that you will lead your rangers to victory, wherever that may be".

Faramir returned the smile but his blue eyes were still clouded with worry and concern.

"Your kind words bring comfort to me but I do not know if they shall ring true. My – my father...", here Faramir faltered before finding his voice again, "He always spoke of my ill worth and failures and before every battle I – I find myself remembering them all...and questioning the truth behind them".

He lowered his head, tracing the pattern on the hem of his cloak and Eomer was given a glimpse of what Faramir must have been like as a child.

A young boy, forced to be wise and mature beyond his years by a father who demanded perfection and favoured the older brother. He was strong and defiant, always trying to prove the cruel words wrong but failing time and time again. It would have been a hard existence for a young boy.

Now as Eomer looked upon Faramir, sitting bowed and vulnerable in the grass, his heart was moved. Here was this talented, wise, fair and incredibly brave man doubting his worth because of a father's cruel words. Eomer felt his anger build at the injustice of it all and set his mind to making Faramir forget his father's words.

He turned to face Faramir sharply, scooting closer as he did so, Faramir looking up in surprise as his hands were gripped firmly by Eomer's calloused swordsman hands. Eomer made sure he had Faramir's full attention, looking unwaveringly and firmly into his eyes as he spoke.

"Forget those words, Faramir. You have more worth than you are aware of; do not doubt yourself. I have seen many commanders and captains, both great and not and of them all you are the one most worthy of praise. Do not let anyone make you believe otherwise".

He could see that Faramir did not truly believe him and he fought not to shake the man to his senses.

"Faramir, believe me. I am a man of Rohan, a soldier of the Rohirrim: we are honest men ruled by honour, I would not deceive you and I speak the whole truth".

Faramir smiled softly.

"You are a good friend, Eomer. I rejoice that I met you but I despair that you're here".

He looked down at their still entwined hands and absently stroked his thumb over the back of Eomer's hand. Eomer watched Faramir's hands, trying not to shiver.

"Despair is not unknown to me, especially before battle, but I do not despair in being here. If I fall in this battle, it will be because I am fighting for a land I have come to love and I will be with a friend who I know would fall in battle beside me, giving up his life for something he believes in. Now that is something worth fighting for, victory or no".

Faramir looked back up to Eomer's face, smiling.

"You have stilled my worries, my friend, and I thank you for that. I shall remember your words when others less welcome come to me before a battle".

"I am glad", Eomer said softly, his words not only referring to Faramir's response but also to how he felt with Faramir's hands in his and being so close to him. His breathing was starting to speed up as he noticed just how close they sat, and he noticed that Faramir was also breathing rather fast for someone who was still.

Faramir disentangled his hands from Eomer's, bringing his hands up to cradle the blonde warrior's face. Eomer drew in a sharp breath, his heart thudding madly at the intimate gesture. Faramir leaned forward, eyes glinting and dark with some unidentified emotion, brushing his lips against Eomer's forehead. The gesture was one common amongst friends and kin but the way Faramir's lips lingered almost longingly, and how he let his breath puff out against Eomer's skin made the gesture seem more than that. Eomer let his eyes slip closed, reveling in the heat of the other man's skin on his and couldn't help but wish for more. Either he was seeing things in simple gestures that weren't there, or Faramir knew of his shameful desires and was torturing him for it, or...could it be that Faramir returned the desires?

"You have given me comfort in my darkest hour and I am grateful, I only wish now that I could also give you comfort in some way", Faramir whispered almost reverently against Eomer's heated skin, his hot breath tickling Eomer's skin.

Eomer tried not to think of what sort of comfort Faramir could give him, fearful that Faramir did not return the desires and would be disgusted if ever he found out.

"Lergon, do not be so hasty! We have plenty of time!"

Eomer and Faramir jumped apart, the loud voice unexpected. They looked back toward the camp to see a laughing man leading another by the hand to a tent. They shared a brief kiss before stumbling into the tent and their laughter became muffled. Eomer sat still and silent for a moment, shocked by what had happened right before his eyes. He had seen that sort of behaviour before in some of his own soldiers, desperate for comfort in the face of a battle from which they may not return, but at that moment it had simply surprised him a little.

A movement nearby pulled him sharply out of his reverie and he looked around to see Faramir getting to his feet. Faramir looked down at him, smiling slightly at Eomer's shocked expression.

"Soldiers take comfort where they can on the eve of battle".

He offered a hand to help Eomer to his feet which Eomer took shakily.

The Rohan warrior did not respond to Faramir's statement and Faramir let go of his hand quickly as if he were taking a hint but there were none unintended.

"I know of it; it is also common among the Rohirrim soldiers when they seek to chase away fear of battle. I simply thought it was less common and even less accepted in Gondorian armies", Eomer finally replied gruffly.

It was Faramir's turn to look surprised.

"It is equally common as far as I know. A man's desires are the same, regardless of the land he comes from, and as for it being less accepted in Gondor, I believe that is true, but who is to judge what a soldier does in the face of a horrible death? As a Captain I do not punish my rangers for such acts; I wish my men to take comfort wherever they can and I see this form of comfort to be one born of friendship and care – hardly a harmful pursuit".

As if suddenly realising what he'd said, Faramir blushed deeply and turned his face away as if he were looking over the camp in thought.

Eomer did not reply although his thoughts were many, and after a few moments, Faramir broke the silence, turning to his friend with a small, embarrassed smile on his lips.

"Well, my friend, I thank you for the comfort you gave; I no longer look on tomorrow as my defeat, nor the defeat of my rangers. I will be honoured to fight alongside you".

Eomer suddenly smiled, thinking of the joke he had shared with Faramir many days ago.

"Perhaps then we shall see if the Riders of Rohan conquer their enemies with their sword skill or, as some Gondorians believe, their stench".

Faramir's face brightened as he laughed. He could not remember the last time he had laughed so freely and truly on the eve of a battle. Perhaps he never had.

"Indeed; the truth shall be revealed tomorrow", Faramir agreed in mock serious tones as they made their way back into the campsite. Eomer reached his tent and he bade the Captain goodnight, turning into his tent. As he turned, his hand brushed roughly against Faramir's, whether on purpose or by accident, Faramir did not know but he did know that he craved more of the touch. He banished the thought: such thoughts about the Rohan warrior were strictly out of bounds as the man could not possibly return such desires.

Faramir turned away and made his way back to his own tent, smiling at the memory of Eomer's words and touch. Never before had he looked on a battle with such determination and disregard for doubt.

So consumed was Faramir by his thoughts that he didn't see his friend and guard, Mablung, observing him silently with a smile. As Faramir entered his tent still smiling, Mablung couldn't help but think that the Captain looked happier than he had in a long time. Stoking the fire and staring into the embers, Mablung pondered with wonder on the changes that love could have on a man.

TBC.......

Author's notes: I am writing the next and last chapter this very second! Well, not in the seconds in which you are reading this but the seconds in which I am...writing...this...

The next chapter will be up today or tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Author's notes: This is it: the one everyone's been waiting for! The last chapter! Finally – I thought I'd never get here. The scene at the end of this chapter is reeeaaaally long and I hope I didn't draw it out too much. What can I say? I love these two together! XD Read on for the longest smut in the history of LOTR slash! Maybe.... :P

OoOoOoO

The clash of swords rang through the air and both orc and men cries were heard loud and clear. Eomer fought on, in the strange battle mode that he seemed to fall into when fighting. He knew he was an easy target, wearing only the simple, thin armour that Faramir had lent him but he fought on courageously despite the fact he had been going for a long time now and was very tired.

The sea of orcs parted slightly and Eomer urged Firefoot through, hewing with his sword as he went. He turned at the sound of a harsh orc battle cry behind him and what he saw made his heart stop dead.

Faramir was surrounded by five orcs and he was struggling to keep them at bay as he was backed up against a large boulder. As he turned to slash at the attacking orc to his left, Eomer saw a large, nasty looking gash on Faramir's head. It looked deep and blood was flowing freely, and as he watched, Faramir stumbled slightly, losing his balance. With an iron fist of fear and anger gripping his insides, Eomer urged his horse forward towards Faramir. A million thoughts were spinning around his head but all went unnoticed and ignored as Eomer focused all of his concentration on Faramir and helping him. Firefoot crashed through the circle of orcs, the large beast trampling one of the orcs while Eomer hewed the head off another. He barely deflected the blow of another orc, the wicked scimitar grazing his leg, but the orc paid dearly for it, his head falling at his feet. Faramir dispatched the other two with quick swipes of his sword and then fell back, leaning heavily and gratefully against the boulder.

A loud orc cry suddenly came from the midst of the battle and the remaining orcs answered it. It seemed to be a signal of some kind because the orcs withdrew, leaving the battlefield and running in the direction of Osgiliath.

"After them, rangers. Let not one reach Osgiliath!" Faramir shouted and the rangers obeyed, pursuing the fleeing orcs and not looking back, apparently assuming that their captain was following. Faramir struggled to stand unsupported and he swayed a little and had to lean on the boulder again with one hand.

Eomer did not follow the rest of the rangers but dismounted from his horse and went to Faramir's side. He pulled Faramir's head forward sightly so he could inspect injury. It wasn't as deep as Eomer had initially thought, but Faramir's rust coloured hair was matted and stained a deep red with drying blood. It had already stopped bleeding so freely but Faramir still looked dizzy and woozy and he gripped Eomer's forearms tightly to hold himself up.

"You need to be treated", Eomer commented matter-of-factly.

"There are bandages in my pack", Faramir mumbled tiredly.

Eomer glanced up towards the hill behind which the camp was hidden. Faramir's pack would be back at camp in his horse's saddle as he was one of those who had attacked the orcs from the front and they did not bring their horses into the battle with them. It had been to give the orcs the false impression that there were so few of them and they went horseless so the orcs would let their guard down and the rest of the rangers were allowed to attack them from behind, on horseback and with most of their number. The idea had been Faramir's and Eomer had to admit that it was a good strategy but now it left Faramir without his pack because it was with his horse.

Eomer stood and tried to help Faramir to his feet but the ranger pulled him back down with surprising strength. He was brought back down, eye level with Faramir, and so close that Faramir's breath ghosted over his skin when he spoke.

"You saved my life", he mumbled groggily.

"I did what any other would do", Eomer replied gruffly.

"No, you risked your life for me even though I keep you as a captive", Faramir pressed, "You are a good friend, Eomer, and do not deserve the fate that I know you will meet if you continue to Minas Tirith".

The comment unexpected, Eomer did not say anything, wondering where this was leading and also how to get Faramir back to the camp short of carrying him there, but Faramir's next words brought him crashing back down to earth.

"Escape, Eomer: run, I am in no state to stop you and would not if I could".

Faramir's eyes were bright and pleading, urging Eomer to listen to him but Eomer couldn't. He shook his head, unable to say anything and Faramir frowned in frustration as he continued his argument.

"Two days ago I received word of a large host of men bearing the mark of Rohan, heading back towards Rohan. They are not far from here and will require supplies. I know of the only town where they will be able to resupply themselves and it is not far. Go there, meet them and protect Rohan: do your duty for your country".

"No. I will not let you sacrifice your life for my freedom. Even if you could be excused because you could not stop me, there is a chance that this might not even save you. It is too big a risk".

Faramir gripped Eomer's forearms tighter as if he wanted to shake him to his senses.

"I will not see you put to death. Escape, or I will declare before my rangers that I release you from our guard".

Faramir's voice was loud, almost shouting, firm and commanding, much different to the groggy slur that it had been a few minutes ago. Eomer stared at him in disbelief. There was no way out of this.......unless...now there was an idea if Faramir would agree to it.

There was a long silence as Eomer ran over his idea in his mind and Faramir glared at him as if he were trying to scare him away.

"I have a better idea", Eomer breathed quickly, getting to his feet and pulling Faramir up with him. He whistled to Firefoot who was pawing the ground a couple of metres away. The horse responded immediately, snorting agreeably as he came trotting up to stand beside Eomer. The horse lord helped a confused and still slightly dizzy Faramir up onto the saddle before climbing up behind him.

"Eomer, what are you doing?" Faramir asked, very much confused.

Eomer grinned at his own idea.

"Taking you as a hostage".

Faramir's reaction was expected but amusing nonetheless.

He twisted round in the saddle trying to look at Eomer's face, while almost falling off the horse.

"What?! Taking me hostage? How will this help us at all? You crazy Rohirrim!"

Eomer tried to wrap his arms around Faramir so he could reach Firefoot's reins, but his hands were pushed away as Faramir wriggled around in the saddle, trying to regain his balance and stop Eomer from getting the horse to move.

"I'd tell you if only you'd stop squirming", Eomer growled in frustration and some amusement. Faramir stilled and Eomer grasped the reins, urging Firefoot forward and away from the battlefield. Concentrating on explaining his plan to Faramir and not on the feel of the warm body pressed tightly to him, Eomer spoke.

"Your rangers will not notice your absence until it is too dark to look for you so they will be unable to pursue the trail left by us until morning. I am taking you hostage for you to lead me to the place where the riders of Rohan shall be and you are too injured to fight me", here, Faramir made to protest but Eomer continued heedless of his voice, "Once we reach the town, I will free you and you will escape back to your rangers, who will probably be following our trail by then and I will have effectively escaped".

Faramir was silent and Eomer wondered for a brief second if he had fainted but then Faramir spoke grimly, "Eomer, now you will not only be able to be charged with trespassing but also with the abduction of a Captain and the Steward's son. If you are caught, death will be the only possible result. This is folly".

"But I will not be caught", Eomer countered, "Now tell me the way to this town you've spoken of".

"Eomer-", Faramir protested vehemently but was again overrode by Eomer.

"Your rangers will not pursue me far: they have more pressing matters and will not think that I treated you badly and they hold nothing against me. Now give me the directions or I shall treat you like a true hostage and bind and gag you". Eomer said the last with a grin and Faramir could hear it in his voice. He sighed, defeated, and gave Eomer the directions to the town, hoping that Eomer was right and that he would not be caught.

Firefoot moved swiftly across the plains, guided by Eomer's sure grip.

Neither man talked.

Eomer was struggling with the tempting, suggestive feel of Faramir's back pressed against his front. He could smell Faramir clearly, and although the scent was mixed with blood and the smell of orcs, it was intoxicating and he fought not to lean in and breathe him in, perhaps touch his lips to the soft, bared skin of Faramir's neck, and move his hands from the reins and up the firm thighs, press closer to the backside held against his groin...

Eomer awoke from the fantasy with a jolt. Now was not the time for him to get an erection as Faramir would undoubtedly feel it. He steered his thoughts clear of Faramir and instead tried to think about his soldiers and who he thought would join him when he encountered the riders of Rohan.

Faramir, for his part, was also having trouble with his wandering thoughts.

Eomer's body was always warm, Faramir had figured this out by now. It was as if Eomer's body was constantly burning from the inside and at first, Faramir had thought that Eomer had a fever but after a while of no other symptoms or signs of sickness, he realised that that was just Eomer. It didn't bother him (why would it?) but right now it was making him uncomfortable as he could feel the incredible heat radiating from Eomer and it was making him want to lean back, to soak up all that glorious heat, to revel in it, capture it, capture Eomer, as wild as he was...

Faramir blushed, embarrassed by his own thoughts and turned his thoughts to other things such as what would happen if anyone ever found out about this little plan. That thought certainly sobered him up nicely.

It was well past nightfall and almost the middle of the night before they arrived at the town. They had not stopped to rest apart from allowing Firefoot drinks, because they needed as much of a head start on the rangers as they could get. But by now, it was too dark for Faramir to start his 'escape' back and both men needed rest, so they rented a room in a comfortable, cozy looking inn. Eomer asked the innkeeper if there was a large host of men staying in the town or if they had passed through the town, but the innkeeper replied that he knew of no such thing.

Eomer looked worried but didn't say anything, his thoughts obviously occupied.

"The Riders have no choice but to stop here; do not worry", Faramir assured Eomer with a smile as he watched him expertly rub Firefoot down. Eomer nodded and offered him a small smile.

Firefoot, bored of the conversation, nudged Faramir's arm, looking for an apple or some other treat. Faramir laughed, scratching the horse's nose and murmuring, "I'm sorry, my friend, I have nothing for you this time".

They left Firefoot to his bale of hay and made their way back to the inn from the stables, too weary to speak. Faramir's head was throbbing painfully and he desperately wanted to wash off all the blood and orc gunk. As if reading his mind, Eomer asked for two baths to be sent up to their room. Faramir cringed to think that he would have to bathe in the same room as Eomer: he'd probably end up embarrassing himself and showing evidence of his shameful desires, but Eomer left him in the room by himself, mumbling something about looking around the town.

It was the middle of the night: not exactly the best time to look around. Faramir wondered if Eomer had perhaps somehow found out just how much he liked him and the thought worried and startled him so much that he didn't see the door of their room and bumped into it. Rubbing the top of his head, Faramir opened the door and entered the room. It looked small but cozy, with a fire burning in the grate and two very comfortable looking beds against the furthest wall. Faramir smiled. A servant had already brought two large tubs filled with steaming hot water. Faramir divested himself of his clothing and slipped into the hot water with a quiet hiss as the water engulfed his aching body. He rinsed the blood from his hair and body, scrubbing to make sure he had got any and all evidence from orcs off his body; orc residue and the smell of it always bothered him. The bath soothed his nerves a great deal and although he had to change back into the clothes he was wearing before, he felt sleepy and relaxed. He left the room, leaving it empty for Eomer to have his own bath. If the warrior of Rohan felt uncomfortable around Faramir while taking a bath, Faramir would not enforce his presence. He tried not to dwell on why Eomer felt this way and meandered down to the stable where Firefoot was. He spent a while with the war horse, lavishing him with attention even though he was so tired he felt as if he could fall asleep standing where he was. Hoping that Eomer had finished his bath, Faramir left the stable again, bidding the tired horse goodnight and wanting nothing more than to collapse onto a comfortable bed. When he reached the room, he knocked the door, only entering when he heard Eomer's familiar deep voice calling for him to enter. He slipped into the room quietly, intending to make straight for one of the beds and collapse onto it, but the sight of Eomer standing forlorn and troubled by the window made him pause on his way to the bed.

Eomer was looking out of the window as if he wasn't really seeing what was out there, his shoulders slumped and his posture defeated. Faramir wondered what was on his mind. Maybe he was still worrying about whether the Riders of Rohan would really pass through the town. Or perhaps he was worried about getting caught and being charged. What Faramir had said earlier was true: the only result of such a serious crime would be death. Faramir sincerely hoped that this was not what was worrying Eomer as it made him feel incredibly guilty. In any case, he knew it was his duty as a friend to at least try and cheer him up.

He made his way slowly over to Eomer and stood beside him, looking at the warrior in the reflection of the glass.

"What troubles you?", he asked plainly, watching Eomer's expression carefully in the black reflection. Eomer raised his eyes to meet his gaze in the glass slowly. He looked hesitant about answering but just as Faramir was about to press him for an answer, Eomer spoke.

"I am simply remembering what has transpired this past week. I will miss you, my friend".

The words were matched with a sad smile that did not reach Eomer's eyes. Faramir smiled back encouragingly, trying to be cheerful despite his own dread at their parting and ignored the painful twinge in his chest at Eomer's sad words.

"And I will miss you, but when we meet again we will greet each other as friends and not have to hide our friendship".

Eomer's frown, instead of disappearing, deepened at Faramir's words and he replied darkly, "I fear we shall not meet each other again, Faramir, not alive".

Faramir did not say anything: he did not know what to say. Eomer's words were rational but unthinkable – unbearable. Faramir dropped his head, fiddling distractedly with the trim of the white curtain and Eomer seemed to take this as a sign to continue.

"We live in dangerous times, times of war, a war that many doubt will end in our favour. The evil grows, it consumes everything and everyone. How can there be hope for anyone? Soon, all that was ever good will die – I can feel it".

Faramir raised his eyes back to meet Eomer's with determination and hope kindling in his eyes.

"Nay, my friend; there is hope yet", Eomer looked at him doubtfully and Faramir continued, speaking with feeling born of renewed hope, blooming from someplace he did not know of, "Don't you see? The hope that will lead us to victory is not in large armies or powerful weapons: it's in people like you and me, friends, people who trust each other".

He almost added 'people who love each other', but stopped himself at the last second.

Still Eomer did not answer so Faramir turned to his last resort.

"You once told me that if you fell in a battle, it would be because you were fighting for a land you loved and that you would be with a friend who you know would fall in battle beside you, giving up his life for something he believed in. You told me that that was something worth fighting for, victory or no. Did you believe those words then, when you spoke them? Because I did. And even if we do fall and death claims us, we will die fighting for something worth fighting for".

Eomer turned from the window to face Faramir, crossing his arms, leaning casually against the window and finally smiling a true smile.

"Truer words have never been spoken. I only wish now that there is more good left in the world, as it was of old".

"I believe there is still good left in the world, good in people", Faramir replied, watching Eomer with a hesitant smile. Eomer's grin broadened and he answered, "That is because you are too good, Faramir. You think there is good in everyone".

"Aye, that's because there is", Faramir agreed, slightly ruffled. Eomer chuckled, shifting a bit closer to him, a move that did not go unnoticed by the Gondorian. Unnerved by the action, Faramir spoke without thinking, trying to hide his discomfort with words.

"There has to be good in people, the same good of old, else they would not be able to befriend anyone, to love anyone". Faramir blushed at his own words and quickly looked away from Eomer. He sensed the body move even closer to him. Now he could almost feel the incredible heat radiating from Eomer.

"It is said that love is the only emotion that can truly defy evil. Do you believe this also?"

Eomer's voice held no trace of teasing and he did not sound as if he was making fun of Faramir at all. Faramir blushed even more intensely, wondering why Eomer would ask such a question and whether he should answer truthfully. He felt sure that Eomer was not making fun of him so perhaps a truthful answer was required.

He nodded silently, wondering why the room was suddenly so hot. A sudden touch made him start, his gaze sweeping to meet Eomer's eyes. Eomer's calloused, strong hands were cradling his face gently, an identical gesture to the one that Faramir had shown only yesterday, containing the same hidden emotion that ran deeper than mere friendship. Faramir's breath quickened, his heart beating at what seemed to be an impossibly fast pace. The horse lord's breath too also seemed to be coming far too fast and his eyes were dark with an emotion that made Faramir tense in anticipation, though he hardly dared to hope, to hope that Eomer would ever, could ever....

Faramir's thoughts trailed off distractedly as he felt Eomer bring his face closer, leaning in at the same time until he could feel hot breath on his own lips.

The touch of Eomer's lips on his own was like an electric current running through his whole body, starting at the lips and ending at the very roots of his hair. Eomer's lips were surprisingly soft for such a hardened warrior and although the lips against his were insistent and firm, they were also gentle, testing almost. Eomer needn't have feared. Faramir melted into the kiss, allowing his body to relax and trailed his hands up Eomer's sides hesitantly, nervously, to rest upon the blonde warrior's shoulders.

They parted then, both of their minds reeling. Neither had rejected the other: they both wanted this. Faramir looked at Eomer's eyes to find the intense dark brown pools staring into his fiercely, alive with a fire that Faramir had not seen in Eomer's eyes before. It made him tremble, from both anticipation and intimidation. Then, as if he was acting on a fire burning within him, Eomer pulled Faramir forward, fiercely claiming him in another kiss. This one was more urgent and needy than the last, and Faramir's eyes slid shut in pleasure as Eomer's mouth opened against his and a probing tongue explored his mouth. He responded enthusiastically, his grip tightening on the other man's shoulders as he moved his tongue against Eomer's, his breath catching at the amazing feeling of their tongues sliding together. Eomer held onto the Gondorian firmly, holding him in a warrior's embrace that promised much more, but once again they ran out of breath and they parted, breathing heavily and leaning their foreheads together.

Eomer's thumb traced Faramir's cheek gently, so gently that it was unexpected from such a fierce, passionate man, before trailing down to stroke Faramir's lips. Eomer watched the movement with a thoughtful, fascinated look on his face but his eyes brightened in amusement as he saw Faramir shudder in anticipation from the lingering touch.

"You want this".

It was a statement, not a question, but it was said as if it were merely a thought that Eomer was voicing, as if he had to say it aloud to believe it. Faramir answered him immediately, agreeing wholeheartedly with the blonde warrior's statement.

"Aye, I want this".

Eomer smiled at his new lover's eagerness and surety but his own confidence was starting to disappear.

"Faramir, I have never, I have never done such a thing...not with another man".

Faramir brought his hands up from Eomer's shoulders to cradle his face in a gesture of reassurance.

"It is alright; neither have I. But perhaps it will be better this way, discovering this new way of love together".

Eomer smiled again, the reassuring statement seeming to have done the trick. His hands slipped down Faramir's torso to grip his hips in sure, firm hands as he leaned forward to kiss the corner of Faramir's mouth. He felt the slight prickle of Faramir's short beard on his own lips and although it was quite a foreign sensation, he was surprised that he was not at all repelled by it. His lips trailed down the jaw, parting in an amused grin when Faramir let his head roll back and his fingers tangle in the long, clean and still damp blonde hair, grabbing a fistful as he tried to urge him forward again. Eomer granted the silent wish with a low chuckle, moving his lips down Faramir's neck, teeth occasionally catching the soft, sensitive skin, making Faramir gasp and pull Eomer's head closer wanting more of the contact.

Eomer wanted to move further downward, to explore the yielding, tempting body as much as time allowed, but the clothing, while Faramir himself was bathed and clean, was dirty and soiled in blood and residue and also covering the desired body. With slightly unsteady hands, Eomer undressed Faramir down to his underclothes, stroking and caressing the pale skin that was being revealed before his eyes. Breathing heavily, Faramir gripped a handful of Eomer's hair, pulling him up to face him, wrapping his arms around Eomer's neck and engulfing him in a breathless, fierce kiss. Eomer responded, placing both hands on Faramir's now bare lower back and holding him close to his body, relishing in the magnificent feel of the heated, bare skin beneath his fingertips, the firm muscles quivering at his touch.

He broke away from the kiss and smiled lewdly down at Faramir when he felt something hard and persistent pressing into his hip. Faramir grinned, embarrassed, but did not shy away. Instead, he turned his head into the crook of Eomer's neck and kissed him softly. Eomer stiffened and hardened at the affectionate, intimate touch, his hands pressing into Faramir's back.

He felt Faramir's arms unwrap from around his neck and the nimble, talented fingers start to remove his clothing. He let Faramir undress him, watching with mild amusement as the Captain's eyes got brighter and more intense with desire and admiration, the hands moving faster as they revealed more bare skin. He let his eyes slip closed and his head fall back when he felt gentle, exploring fingers roving over his body, across his chest, down his stomach and thighs and groaned when he felt lips join the hands. They kissed their way down his body only to stop at the waistband of his undergarments. Eomer groaned, frustrated that the garment was still in the way of him coming into contact with any part of Faramir, but he didn't have long to wait. The clothing was yanked down and Faramir let a hot gust of air blow over the sensitive skin before standing upright again to face Eomer, smiling an evil smile and making it obvious that that wouldn't be happening right now.

Suffering from a bad case of impatience and driven insane by the thought of Faramir's mouth on his cock, Eomer took hold of Faramir's wrists and led him over to the beds. He released Faramir for a few minutes to rearrange the beds so they were pressed together to make one larger bed and stood back slightly to view his work. As soon as he was finished, he felt Faramir's hands on him, trailing up his back, and soft lips brushing against his shoulder and the back of his neck. He turned, laughing, and gripped Faramir's wrists tightly, bringing the hands up to his mouth to kiss them briefly.

"You are persistent, if nothing else", he rumbled, still holding the wrists as he leaned forward and kissed Faramir's shoulder.

Faramir grinned in response.

"Aye, and you are a tease".

Eomer grinned against the shoulder, then turned and pushed Faramir down onto the bed.

"You are fun to tease", Eomer admitted with another smile, forcing Faramir to lie down by placing a warm hand on his chest and pushing him down gently. Faramir complied without protest, blushing as he stretched out before Eomer's intense, burning gaze. Eomer's eyes roved over the naked, tempting body, observing the way the muscles rippled under the skin, the way the shoulder-length, rust coloured hair glinted in the firelight, the graceful way that Faramir moved, how the chest rose and fell, his eyelids half shut, letting a glint of the electric blue eyes show, filled with desire, lust and love, the pink, kiss-swollen lips parting as a tongue flicked out to wet the lips...gods he couldn't have known how desirable he was.

Eomer leaned over Faramir, stripping him of his underclothes and capturing those sinful lips in another kiss, his hand sliding down the arching body to grip one of Faramir's hips. He crawled over Faramir, moaning as Faramir's hands caressed his shoulders and chest, brushing over his nipples. The touch sent an intense jolt of pleasure through him which ended at his groin, making him even harder. He moved from Faramir's mouth to his neck and bit him, not hard, but enough to make the Captain gasp. He made his way down Faramir's body, kissing down the muscled, pale chest, teasing, caressing, nipping, doing everything that he knew would make Faramir want more. Faramir moaned, arching to meet Eomer's touch, wishing that he would touch him where he craved it most.

"Eomer, I need...".

He couldn't finish his sentence: he didn't know how to. Oh, he knew what he wanted, for certain, but he didn't know how to ask Eomer for it. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Eomer who waited patiently for Faramir to make his request, with his chin resting comfortably on Faramir's stomach and his body stretched out languorously over the Gondorian's lower half.

Seeing no way out, Faramir continued hesitantly, his voice quaking slightly and betraying him.

"I need you to – to touch me. Please touch me, Eomer".

Taking one of Eomer's warm hands, he guided it down over his stomach, letting his head fall back and moaning as he felt the two hands move closer towards his burning desire. Eomer gently pushed Faramir's hand away and let his own explore Faramir's lower body. Calloused fingers threaded through the wiry, dark rust coloured hair, drifting down to stroke the base of Faramir's shaft. Faramir bit his lip, trying to stop himself from moaning loudly but he couldn't help the gasping cry that he made when Eomer's fingertips stroked the head of his cock.

Gaining confidence with Faramir's responses and fascinated by this new sensation, this new feeling, Eomer stroked up and down Faramir's cock, his hand gaining firmness and speed. Faramir's cock felt similar to his own but the skin seemed so much smoother, so much hotter and more erotic. He decided that it felt this way because it was another man's and he had never touched another before; it was all so new to him, popular with the maidens though he may be. That was why he couldn't bring himself to put Faramir's cock in his mouth just yet. It was still too foreign for him to be on the giving end of that and he hoped that Faramir wouldn't mind.

"Eomer, oh gods, Eomer", Faramir moaned, thrusting up desperately into Eomer's hand, his eyes squeezed shut as he held off his release.

Faramir certainly was beautiful, enchanting almost, in the throes of passion.

He also seemed to be a natural, responding enthusiastically to Eomer's touch and giving signs that he wanted more. Eomer obliged gladly, moving faster, thinking that that was what Faramir wanted but a hand covering his own stopped him.

Faramir had propped himself up on his elbows and was looking down at Eomer with lusty half lidded eyes and panting breaths.

"Nay, there is something...something else I want from you".

Faramir's voice was low and husky, his words quietly spoken as if he were almost afraid to say them. A flash of uncertainty flitted across Eomer's face as he thought Faramir was going to ask him to use his mouth on him, but Faramir seemed to be struggling with his words and he was quiet for a couple of moments.

Impatient, Eomer urged, "What is it you want, Faramir? Name it".

"Take me", Faramir answered simply, "I want you to take me, Eomer".

Eomer looked uncertainly down at the Gondorian Captain before him, unsure of what exactly this would involve. He knew of course how to service a woman, but a man? Surely there were certain things that were necessary for such an act that a man lacked. Faramir saw the confusion on Eomer's face and hurried to explain what he'd meant, using what little he knew about the matter.

"I have heard from soldiers that what we lack can be replaced with what we do possess".

He spread his legs slightly to indicate exactly what he was referring to, while reddening at his own boldness. It seemed to do the trick however, Eomer's eyebrows rising in surprise and then furrowing in fascination and intrigue.

Without another word, Eomer slipped his hands down Faramir's hips, stroking down the long, muscled legs to part them at the knees, spreading him wide open to show the untouched treasure that was being offered so willingly. Faramir reddened further at the feeling of being completely bared and presented before Eomer's hungry, fascinated eyes but forced himself to relax and focused on what it might feel like to have Eomer inside of him, moving within him, bringing them both to the peak of ecstasy. He moaned quietly, reminded of his persistent arousal by his own erotic thoughts and Eomer's exploring touch. Eomer smiled at the beautiful, lusty sound and ran his hands up the insides of Faramir's thighs. Lips and tongue followed the same path, Eomer pressing reverent, worshiping kisses to the Captain's soft, white skin, then letting his short beard graze against his inner, upper left thigh and exhaling slowly so his hot, moist breath blew softly between Faramir's thighs. Faramir arched his back, now totally heedless of modesty or shyness and wanting to feel that sinful breath on his most private, most secret part of his body once again. His body seemed to be possessed by some strange creature which yearned and called desperately for release and only of the type that Eomer could bring. He was consumed by his primal, demanding need to take part in a carnal act with Eomer that he had only ever dreamed of in his most shameful, indecent dreams.

Faramir's muscles tightened in pleasure when he felt Eomer fondling his balls and he clenched his teeth together in an attempt to hold back his whimper. Eomer's hand drifted lower, a finger curiously brushing the puckered entrance which reflexively flinched at the touch. Eomer's touch grew bolder, the same finger pressing against Faramir's entrance. Experimentally, he pushed in slightly but withdrew when he felt Faramir clench and stiffen in pain. He was obviously tighter and drier than a woman and Eomer knew he would need something to make the intrusion less painful for Faramir.

"I need something to ease the way", the horse lord said, more to himself than to Faramir, but he leaned forward briefly to whisper into Faramir's ear with a cheeky little grin, "You are extremely tight, my dear Faramir".

Faramir blushed a faint red, aroused but embarrassed to hear such an incredibly _wrong_ but sensual thing being said about him. Eomer, satisfied with the effect that his blunt words had had on the Gondorian, straightened and looked about the room, searching for something that might make taking Faramir less painful, by way of an oil, or a cream or... His eyes landed on the lit candle on the bedside table. Relieved, he reached over and picked it up, carefully tipping it so some of the wax from the bottom of the candle holder dribbled out onto his fingers. It was hot but not scalding and, satisfied, Eomer put it back down and turned his full attention to the man lying aroused and open for him on top of the sheets.

Faramir watched Eomer's hands warily, thinking that melted candle wax could not be good for him, especially seeing as where Eomer was planning to put it.

"Eomer, I don't know-", he started, but Eomer cut him off by leaning down and capturing him in a kiss. His words of doubt died in his throat and he leaned into Eomer's body, wanting more contact. Eomer distracted him with lips, tongue and teeth as his oiled hand drifted down past Faramir's stomach and down between his open legs. Faramir was completely lost in a cloud of pleasure, wounding Eomer's long blonde hair around the fingers of one hand while with his other hand, he gripped Eomer's shoulder hard. Eomer allowed the top of his thigh to rub against Faramir's erection, grinning against Faramir's lips lewdly as the Ithilien ranger moaned loudly, thrusting his hips upward in his want for more contact. _Gods, the sounds he makes...How can someone – a man no less – be so beautiful, so tempting, so arousing?_, Eomer thought helplessly. Sweating with his struggle not to simply ravage this magnificent creature, to move against him until they both found release, Eomer moved his leg ever so slightly again, causing friction between Faramir's burning cock and Eomer's warm skin. There it was again: that beautiful, lusty moan that made Eomer harden even further, to the point where it was bordering on light pain.

With Faramir thoroughly distracted, Eomer spread Faramir's cheeks, pressing his slippery finger to the heated entrance. He tried to push his finger in but Faramir's moving hips were making that difficult. He let a huff of laughter, affectionate and amused, blow across Faramir's lips.

"Be still, Faramir. You are so impatient", Eomer mumbled, pressing his hips down on one side of Faramir's to hold him still. It worked and Faramir became still, but he turned his head, kissing the side of Eomer's neck and breathing heavily on it.

"Impatient only for this, and for you", he muttered, running his hot tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Good, perhaps that will make this easier for you then. I fear this may hurt a little", Eomer replied, trying to ignore the throbbing of his cock at Faramir's words.

He found Faramir's puckered entrance again and this time, his finger slipped in with ease, right up to the second knuckle before Faramir's muscles clenched in discomfort.

"Relax, my impatient, jumpy Faramir", Eomer muttered into Faramir's ear.

Faramir took the advise and spent the next few moments relaxing his muscles. It was much easier with the candle wax and not so uncomfortable. Feeling him loosen, Eomer pushed his finger in right up to the last knuckle without Faramir clamping shut again and pulled it out a little way, getting ready for the second finger. Faramir's whole body tensed in discomfort and some pain when Eomer got to the second knuckle of his second finger, and Eomer stilled immediately. Faramir was breathing quicker now and he was starting to sweat with the effort of relaxing his muscles.

Wanting to help ease the pain, Eomer spoke without thinking.

"Relax, my love, relax and it will get better".

Faramir's eyes opened and Eomer found himself looking into blue eyes filled with confusion and surprise. Embarrassed and not quite knowing what reaction he would get, Eomer meant to say something – anything –, to brush the endearment aside with an excuse but Faramir's kiss silenced him. Faramir broke the kiss briefly to mutter, "My love", back at Eomer, with a dreamy expression. Understanding that Faramir was not rejecting him but returning his love, Eomer breathed a sigh of relief and continued what he had been doing.

Faramir had relaxed considerably and was quite busy with kissing Eomer, so there was hardly any resistance when he pushed his fingers deep into Faramir. He moved them in and out, slowly at first and then picking up speed, until he found that there was no resistance at all and Faramir was actually welcoming the intrusion.

Eomer removed his fingers and positioned his cock, hot and heavy, between Faramir's thighs. With one hand he held himself up, raised just slightly so his face hovered above his lover's, and with the other, he guided himself to Faramir's entrance. He moved forward slowly, pressing the head of his cock into Faramir who arched his back and gripped the sheets beneath him in pain. Eomer stopped to let him adjust and fought not to give over to his animal urges and take the Gondorian right there, to thrust fully inside the tight, hot body. The feeling of the head of his cock being held so tightly in such heat was exquisite. He gritted his teeth and waited until Faramir had caught his breath and relaxed, before pushing in further. He got a little way before Faramir tensed again and a wave of guilt swept over him to see Faramir's face contorted in pain and his brow drenched in sweat. Seeking to ease the pain and bring his new lover some pleasure, Eomer brought his hand up to fist Faramir's erection. It worked for the most part, Faramir hissing in pleasure and trying to move his hips to meet Eomer's hand. Eomer felt him loosen again and pushed the rest of the way in. Finally he was fully sheathed inside of his lover and felt like he could let go just then but he held still and again waited for Faramir to be ready. He didn't see how this was going to work: Faramir was far too tight and it caused him pain to even be breached. How was this going to give him any pleasure?

It wasn't long until Faramir nodded and Eomer began to move. They were shallow, slow movements at first but when Eomer saw that the pain was fading, he moved faster and deeper, groaning at the brilliant, burning friction. He shifted his position to maneuver Faramir so he could move deeper and have more room to move, sitting back and spreading Faramir's legs wider, lifting his hips so he would be taken at a new angle. This apparently worked for Faramir because when Eomer thrust into him, he cried out, clutching desperately at the sheets beneath him and threw his head back. Eomer paused, unsure if it had caused Faramir pain or pleasure, although it had definitely sounded like a cry of pleasure. Faramir lifted his head to look at him, his face drenched in sweat, his lips parted as he breathed, and those beautiful eyes half lidded with lust.

"Did I hurt you?" Eomer asked uncertainly.

Faramir shook his head vigorously, answering, "Nay, there is something there that feels magnificent. Touch it again".

Intrigued, Eomer began thrusting again, holding Faramir's hips firmly so he had the best angle and watching the ranger's face for a sign that he'd touched that spot again. The sign was Faramir giving another breathless cry and wrapping his long legs around Eomer's waist, gripping him tightly and trying to urge him deeper.

"More", Faramir moaned, moving his hips in time with Eomer's powerful thrusts.

Eomer grinned and obliged, thrusting deeper and harder into the tight, hot body.

"Oh, gods, Eomer", Faramir breathed when his sweet spot was stimulated with merciless force and frequency.

Eomer leaned over his lover, one hand still holding onto one of his rocking, thrusting hips, while the other arm rested on the bed beside Faramir's head. Now, Eomer could feel Faramir's gasps gusting across his lips and hear all those beautiful little noises clearly. Faramir's rust coloured hair was fanned out in tangled tendrils on the pillow, framing the sweaty, flushed face that was currently contorted in pleasure.

Taking advantage of the way Faramir had his head thrown back, Eomer leaned down to tenderly kiss the soft skin of the bared neck. In an instant, Faramir's long bowman's hands had tangled themselves in Eomer's hair and were holding him tightly to his neck, demanding more of the soft, sensual touch. Another touch, still foreign and strange but not unwanted, from Faramir, unintentional, made Eomer pause in his loving ministrations on Faramir's neck in surprise. Faramir's cock, hot and hard, rubbing against his stomach. The skin was silky but slightly wet and the feeling of it on Eomer's stomach was enticing. He pressed the length of his body onto Faramir's, while still moving in and out of him, so that every time he moved, Faramir's cock rubbed on Eomer's stomach. He could feel Faramir's precome slicking their bodies together and the feeling was wonderful.

"Faramir...you do not know...what you do to me", he managed between breaths. Faramir's response was to thrust up against Eomer's stomach and tighten his grip in his hair.

"Faramir...so tight...gods".

Eventually, both men were reduced to incoherent grunts that burst from them with every harsh breath, though a few words could be heard here and there, such as, "More", "Yes", and "Oh, gods".

Faramir was surprisingly vocal in bed, Eomer reflected as he listened to the copper-headed Gondorian cry out for more. He knew that he himself couldn't hold out for much longer though, and he felt his back muscles tightening as he approached release. Faramir wasn't far behind if the noises he was making were anything to go by. Faramir's legs held onto him with a death grip, the heels of his feet digging into Eomer's back and forcing him deeper, urging him to hit his sweet spot harder, faster. Eomer felt his lover tense and arch up into his touch a moment before he heard the cry of, "Yes, oh, gods, Eomer!", or felt Faramir's muscles clench spasmodically around him, milking him of his release. Another thing that he most certainly felt was Faramir's teeth sinking into his shoulder, holding on for dear life as Faramir's hips thrust and jerked uncontrollably beneath him. Tingles raced up and down his spine as his balls drew up and he spent his seed deep inside his lover, arching his neck and crying out Faramir's name as he came.

Faramir slowly released Eomer's shoulder and fell back onto the bed, exhausted. In much the same state, Eomer gently pulled out of his lover and rolled off of him to collapse next to him on the bed. They both breathed deeply, trying to catch their breath and cool their heated blood which was singing in their veins. Never had either man felt so good after laying with someone; this was something completely different entirely.

Faramir turned to his new lover, moving closer after one hesitant moment to rest his head on the abnormally hot chest. He relaxed and smiled, relieved when Eomer tiredly wrapped one arm around him and sighed contentedly. He placed one hand on Eomer's chest, listening to and feeling the strong heart beating frantically as the man came down from the peak of ecstasy. It was a reassuring feeling, reminding him that all of this was real and it wasn't a dream. Like the sweetest lullaby, the steady, slowing heart beat and steady breathing of the one he loved, was sending him to sleep but he didn't want to fall asleep; he wanted to stay here forever, in their little corner of hope and happiness where morning would never arrive and take him away from Eomer and back to cold, cruel reality. But lying there, falling asleep in Eomer's embrace he could safely say that he had found hope again, hope to fight for his country, hope to fight for middle earth, hope to fight for all that he loved. He knew that Eomer would leave with the Riders of Rohan in the morning, and knew that he would have to return to his rangers and tell them the story that Eomer had concocted to hide the truth, but he could part with him knowing also that they would always return to each other, through life and death.

OOOOOOOOO

It's finally finished! Oh my goodness, that took a hell of a long time and what a long fucking chapter! I don't know whether I'm going to leave it there as it seemed to end rather abruptly but I just wanted to upload the last chapter so badly that I couldn't wait to write what happened in the morning....or later in the night.... That's right: there was a little more smut that I wanted to write (no; I will never be sick of writing it). Tell me if you think I should make one last chapter after this or if I should just leave it like this and maybe add a little bit more. I crave feedback and looooove my readers, feed my addiction! XD


End file.
